Better Angels
by demonicfaerie2009
Summary: A segment for my story What Lies Ahead. Bethyl one-shot


**Disclaimer: Do not own _The Walking Dead_ or any associated characters. Only what happens with them in my head.**

**Warnings: Language, Graphic Content**

**Authors Note: This is a segment from my story What Lies Ahead. As I don't feel like changing the rating on that story from 'T' to 'M' I will simply add this fic to the set. This takes place right after chapter 25: _Hounded_.**

–

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. As he began to pull away the girl's grip tightened on him to pull him closer once more, kissing him harder. When Beth finally pulled away a little smirk tugged at her lips. "What do you say we go break in our bedroom?"

Shock quickly colored Daryl's face as he glanced around, "wh-what 'bout Maggie?"

Her brows arched slightly with a grin forming on her mouth. "What? She gets to make us uncomfortable by hollerin' all night and we can't return the favor?" Daryl actually snickered and looked away from her, shaking his head. When he turned back the blonde just continued to smile while gently tugging at his arm.

"I swear, I ain't never seen someone so angelic and devilish all at once." He told her while smirking. The little blonde smiled and winked in as flirty of a manner as she could before pulling on his arm again. Without warning he yanked the girl back to him, dipping his head to kiss her once more. As she nipped playfully at his lower lip he lifted her to straddle his waist while he carried her off toward their room.

Her legs locked around his middle to keep herself from falling as her lips melted against his. Daryl held tightly to her, knowing her fear of falling from any sort of height. After passing through the doorway to their room he kicked the door shut behind him and stepped forward until his knees hit the edge of their bed. He eased her down on top of the old comforter, hovering over her as her fingers combed back through his dark hair.

His lips pulled from hers to trail kisses over her throat that brought out a soft moan from the girls lips. Daryl couldn't help but to smirk at the sound, loving it more than he ever had anything else. If he were to lose his hearing that was one of the few things he would miss; the sounds she made. As his lips recaptured hers his hands reached down to make quick work of her boots, dropping them to the floor with muffled thuds.

As soon as his hands pressed into the mattress beside her hips the girl reached hers under his shirt, brushing her nails across the soft skin there. When his stomach twitched lightly away from her touch she couldn't stop the faint giggle at the back of her throat. He wasn't completely certain why every single time the blonde's fingers traced over him they left a fire in their wake, even more so when she kissed him the way she was now, but he also wouldn't complain about that fire, either.

Daryl shrugged out of the leather jacket, barely paying attention to where it landed on the floor behind him because as soon as it was off his hands gently grasped her cheeks, pulling her mouth harder to his own. Her fingers gripped into his hair to return the kiss as deeply as she possibly could. Neither had really allowed themselves to let go since they'd come to Terminus and honestly Beth felt as if it had been too long. Where it was near nightly that they had to hear Maggie and Glenn going at it, they had been much more reserved and she was regretting that now.

Although, the sexual tension that they managed to build up whenever they were around one another was certainly going to play a slight disadvantage Beth didn't mind. They could be together intimately for ten minutes or ten hours and it would always be just enough and never enough. She was certain that he felt the same, too.

She dipped her hands back under his shirt again, this time pulling it over his head. She paid no attention to where she'd thrown it either, quickly tracing her hands over his muscular chest. The soft hair at his abdomen was probably one of her favorite things to play with, mainly because it both drove him wild and tickled him at the same time. Of course, when they were like this the former tended to win out. Beth curled a lock of the hair around her finger causing him to break the kiss so that he could stare down at her.

The lust in his eyes brought a grin to her lips as she gently chewed at the lower one. Daryl's gaze lingered a moment on her mouth before leaning in once more to capture her lips. She expertly unbuckled his belt and set to work on his jeans, though had to break away when his hands slid under her shirt to tug it up.

Daryl smirked down at her for a moment before pinning the shirt beside her head, using it to keep her arms above her head and her eyes covered. A little whimper sounded in her throat as his lips traced along her jaw and slowly down her chest. The blonde wiggled her hips up against his to gain a bit of friction, causing him to suck in a sharp breath. He was already hard, all she managed to do was send him a little closer to the edge while pushing his lust driven mind further.

Releasing her shirt, Daryl dropped his hands to her waist to tuck his fingers inside the waistband of her jeans. She raised her hips off the bed while tossing the shirt somewhere above her head. With his gaze on her face Daryl popped the button on her jeans and slowly, near painfully slow for Beth, he tugged them from her slender waist.

Biting her lip again Beth quickly sat up as soon as her legs were free of the fabric. Her mouth collided with his, kissing him deeply, her fingers tangling into his dark hair. His rough hands gently roamed over her smooth bare skin, sending shivers down her spine. The girl slipped her hands down his chest, once more twirling her fingers into the hair around his navel before tugging at his jeans to pop the button free.

She pushed his constricting jeans down, freeing his hardened member. Before he had much time to think of anything besides the faint chill on his now exposed flesh her warm hand closed around him. A quiet sound echoed at the back of his throat from her touch, bringing a smirk onto her lips.

The blonde gently pulsed her hand up and down his length as he dipped his hand between them, slicking his fingers in her entrance. A quiet moan echoed in the girl's throat, vanishing somewhere within their kiss. He pumped his fingers into her in time with her hand gripping and pulsing along him. Neither seemed to be much in the mood for foreplay, both already too riled up. So when Beth felt herself drawing close to that edge her free hand gripped his wrist and pulled him away.

Taking the hint Daryl positioned himself over her and quickly buried his aching member into her heat. She released a gasping moan, her slender fingers gripping into his scarred back. His lips found hers once more, kissing her hard before nipping at her lower lip and pulling away. She whined quietly when he pulled his hips back, leaving her wanting and empty. Though as he jerked them forward once more a deep moan sounded in the room, echoing off the walls and back to them.

The pent up tension between them sent Beth into her first orgasm within minutes of his penetrating thrusts and both slowed their movements, panting quietly. The girl smiled broadly up at him as her fingers combed back through his hair. "I love you." She murmured.

Without giving warning Daryl gripped her hips tightly to his own and rolled them on the bed so that she was straddling his waist, Beth released a little squeal in the process. He kissed her hard for a moment before pulling back enough to speak. "I love you, too." He replied with a grin.

She locked her eyes against his while slowly circling her hips around his. A soft breath left his lips as his fingers gripped into her waist, leaving little welts in her smooth skin. Beth smirked as she pressed her mouth to his.

The girl rocked her hips on his, steadily gaining speed as she worked to increase their friction. A gasp fell from her when Daryl broke their kiss and lowered his head to capture her breast in his mouth. One hand grasped under her behind to aide in their rhythm, the other massaged her breast as he suckled and nipped at the soft, pale flesh.

Her arms draped over his shoulders, fingernails digging into the scarred flesh at his back. Her gradually increasing moans only furthered his desire for her. The hair that had managed to escape her ponytail fell around her face and tickled his at her breast. A grin filled his lips as he kissed up her chest and along her throat until his mouth caught hers, swallowing her moans. The hand that had been under her breast slid around to her back and up until it tangled within her hair. As soon as he found the band that held her hair up he quickly worked it free and tucked it around his wrist so they wouldn't lose it.

With her hair free and flowing Daryl worked his fingers through the soft blonde locks as he kissed her even harder. God he loved her hair. It was soft under his rough fingers, like playing with silk. It also helped that she seemed to enjoy when he pulled on it.

His fingers gripped into the hair at the base of her skull, pulling it back roughly, yet not enough to actually hurt her in order to yank her head back so that his lips could trail over her throat. Her moans quickly filled his ears as he nipped at the smooth skin on her throat.

The feel of his teeth sent the girl over the edge that she'd been dangling on, her hands balling up on his shoulders, leaving welts where she gripped. Daryl had to fight not to lose control too soon as the girl clamped down on him, breathing heavily in his ear. Once more, both slowed to a stop with her legs trembling at his sides. His dark eyes danced over her pale face, her heavy lidded gaze locked against his.

Daryl barely allowed for their breathing to slow before his lips were on hers once more. When her hips wiggled over him he smirked, then gripped her close and rolled them again so that he was hovering over her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to draw him close again as he thrust deeply into her. The panting moans that left her throat only furthered his desire for her. Daryl was certain he'd never be able to get enough of those soft sounds she made or the way she looked as she writhed under him.

Her thin fingers tangled easily into his dark hair as his mouth left hers to suckle and bite at her pale throat, leaving red marks along her otherwise flawless skin. Her other hand had slipped under his arm to grip his back, feeling the scars under her fingers as she bucked her hips up toward his. The two moved in perfect unison, slamming their hips together to obtain the deep thrusts they both wished for. Neither cared that anyone else could have come into the house, neither paid attention to whether or not someone had. All that mattered was the two of them in this perfect little bubble they'd created for themselves.

The blonde was moaning his name as she fought to slow her heart and catch her breath, though both knew that was pointless as long as he thrust into her the way he was. Even Daryl couldn't manage to catch a good breath, not that he was complaining about it though. So long as the girl was happy and healthy and safe within his arms he would take any sort of punishment.

He gripped her hips and pulled her more firmly against him, slamming deeply into her. A wicked sort of grin tugged at his lips as he gripped her wrists in his hand and pinned them above her head. The blonde whined quietly and tugged on her arms in the attempt to free them while shifting her gaze to his face. When he shook his head a soft pout formed on her lips that vanished as the next moan filled the air.

With his free hand Daryl gripped her leg, then hooked it around his shoulder, the sudden change in their position causing the girl to cry out in ecstasy. Her hands twisted in his grasp, working to free them as he thrust harder into her, his movements steadily becoming faster.

Beth knew that he was working himself toward his own release and could feel herself drawing toward her peak. She longed for her hands to be free to tangle into his dark hair or claw at his back, but it appeared that Daryl wasn't going to let her go any time soon. She wasn't going to complain about it, especially since the little bit of kink he was into turned her on more than she'd ever admitted. The biting and scratching and hair pulling. She remembered one particular moment when he hadn't allowed her to uncover her eyes with her own shirt as he'd kissed and licked every part of her body that he'd wanted to.

The sheer memory drew the blonde to the edge as his nails dug into her thighs, her heavy lidded eyes dancing over his face above hers. His lips collided against hers, swallowing the loud moans as his hand finally released hers to grip into her hip, his own bucking harder against hers as they both hit their peak and everything came crashing down on the two of them. When his hips finally came to a stop their lips broke apart, leaving them breathing heavily into each others faces.

Beth hadn't moved her hands from above her head until they had become still, her leg still draped over his shoulder. One hand gently touched his cheek before leaning up to kiss him softly. A soft giggle fell from her lips, the vibrations sent a chill through him as he closed his eyes tightly. "Wish you wouldn't do that." He panted and slowly pulled himself back before resting his arms beside her to keep his weight off of her. "What's so funny?" He asked now.

The girl took a moment to catch a small breath, brushing her fingers through his dark hair as he laid his cheek against her breast. "I was just wondering if Maggie and Glenn we home." She whispered and laughed again.

His eyes rolled up slightly, "you really are a little devil, ain't'ya?" The girl looked perfectly angelic, but there was a devious side to her that he'd never truly expected. And he loved it.

"Me? Not at all!" She replied innocently while playing with his damp hair. He pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist and nuzzled against her chest as if he were going to fall asleep there. "I'm an angel." She stated now.

Daryl stared up at her, one brow arched slightly as if to tell her he didn't believe a word of it. "Mhm. Maybe an devil wearin' an angel suit." He stated and kissed her slightly swollen stomach.

**–**

**Reviews?**


End file.
